Warrior Cats: Shadows
by WarriorCats17
Summary: {This book takes place many years after the events of 'A Vision of Shadows' arc} Flykit, Hollykit, Pearkit, and Emberkit are the kits of the great ShadowClan leader, Birchstar. Everything is peaceful, but once they become apprentices a new danger threatens the forest.


**SHADOWCLAN**

 **LEADER:** Birchstar **–** large light cinnamon tabby tom with a white muzzle and underbelly

 **DEPUTY:** Duskbreeze **–** ginger tabby she-cat with beautiful amber eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT:** Copperwing **–** solid cream tom with amber eyes, apprentice is Curlpaw

 **WARRIORS:**

Finchcatcher – dark brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes, apprentice is Goldenpaw

Mistypelt – silver tabby tom

Iceclaw– silver tabby tom with a white underbelly, apprentice is Shadepaw

Feathercloud – long-haired ginger tabby she-cat with white splotches, apprentice is Pebblepaw

Dustmask – Siamese tom with stunning blue eyes

Torntail – black she-cat, part of her tail was torn off in battle

Tallspirit – chocolate tabby tom

Rushclaw – red tabby tom

 **APPRENTICES:**

Curlpaw – cream tabby she-cat with curly fur, medicine cat apprentice

Goldenpaw – red tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Pebblepaw – blue-grey tabby tom

Shadepaw – dark grey spotted tabby she-cat

 **QUEENS:**

Thrushwhisper – chocolate tortoiseshell, the mother of Birchstar's kits: Flykit (lilac spotted tabby tom with white patches), Hollykit (chocolate spotted tabby she-cat with white patches), Pearkit (chocolate spotted tabby tom), and Emberkit (lilac-cream tortoiseshell)

Smoketail – grey tabby she-cat with a darker tail, the mother of Tallspirit's kit: Stoatkit (dark chocolate tabby tom)

Sparkhawk – black tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Rushclaw's kit: Sunkit (red tabby tom)

 **ELDERS:**

Marshdapple – tortoiseshell she-cat with battle-scars riddled around her pelt

Lizardshine – solid chocolate tom with patches of white fur, and one of his eyes is missing

Owlclaw – solid chocolate she-cat with a white underbelly and face

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 **LEADER:** Batstar **–** black tom with sharp fangs

 **DEPUTY:** Fuzzyear **–** long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat with tufted ears, apprentice is Quailpaw

 **MEDICINE CAT:** Quickstep **–** small, nimble brown tabby she-cat

 **WARRIORS:**

Moleclaw – burly chocolate tabby tom, apprentice is Barkpaw

Clawpelt – chocolate tabby tom with battle-scars running along his back, sides, and face

Shredear – red tabby tom with a torn ear

Spottedstream – pale blue-grey spotted tabby she-cat

Frogleap – mottled brown tom with white forepaws

Sparkstrike – white-and-red tabby she-cat

 **QUEENS:**

Snowfall **–** white she-cat with odd eyes: one blue eye, and one orange eye

 **ELDERS:**

Mudpuddle **–** brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and scruffy fur

 **RIVERCLAN**

 **LEADER:** Splashstar **–** calico tabby she-cat

 **DEPUTY:** Marshfoot **–** white tom with a dark brown foreleg

 **MEDICINE CAT:** Greyfur **–** grey tabby tom, apprentice is Poppypaw

 **WARRIORS:**

Heronwing – dark grey she-cat with a white-tipped tail

Brambleflight – solid brown tom

Fawnfur – cinnamon spotted tabby she-cat, apprentice is Shrewpaw

Leafmist – black tom with a white muzzle and pale green eyes

 **APPRENTICES:**

Poppypaw **–** tortoiseshell she-cat with gorgeous amber eyes, medicine cat apprentice

Shrewpaw **–** small brown tom

 **SKYCLAN**

 **LEADER:** Jaystar **–** cinnamon tabby tom with white splotches and yellow eyes

 **DEPUTY:** Hollyshade **–** brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

 **MEDICINE CATS:**

Crowflight – long-haired black tom with tangled fur

Mossyleaf **–** large ginger tabby she-cat with a splotch of white on her face and leaf-green eyes

 **WARRIORS:**

Oakfeather – cinnamon tabby she-cat, apprentice is Fernpaw

Littlestep – tiny tabby tom

Darkcloud – black tom

Foxtail **–** red tabby she-cat with a large, bushy tail

 **QUEENS:**

Cloverfrost **–** brown-and-white she-cat

 **WINDCLAN**

 **LEADER:** Beetlestar **–** sleek-furred black she-cat

 **DEPUTY:** Pigeonstep **–** pale grey-and-white tom

 **MEDICINE CAT:** Mistleheart **–** fluffy pale grey she-cat, apprentice is Blizzardpaw

 **WARRIORS:**

Finchflame – ginger tabby tom

Ashclaw – dark grey spotted tabby tom, apprentice is Sunnypaw

Lilypetal – white she-cat with amber eyes

Honeystripe **–** golden-furred she-cat

 **CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS**

Stonespots – dark grey spotted tabby tom

Milo – black-and-white tom, former kittypet

Bubbles – black she-cat with a streak of white fur on her chest

Fang – black tom


End file.
